


To Play House

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Gaps, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest Play, Incest roleplay, M/M, Smut, Taeil works at an AT&T, but also like regular old kissin and being in love, i gotta emphasize the ROLEPLAY, i guess??, they aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Taeil was sweaty and gross. He felt it in the way his poly blend polo stuck to his back and ribs, in the way his Old Spice had worn down, in the way exhaustion had forced the customer service smile to fall off his face 2 hours before his shift ended. The last two hours of being the manager at the east downtown AT&T branch had been possibly the longest two hours of Taeil’s life. There was nothing he wanted to do more than go home to a hot shower a  home-cooked meal by his lovely boyfriend and sleep in his lumpy bed. But when dating Donghyuck that wasn’t possible.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 69
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	To Play House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts).



> HEYYO PSA [Consider Checking Out This BLM Info](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> This was not my idea, this was requested by someone else, if you aren't comfortable with uncle/nephew roleplay do not read this, this did, however, turn out softer than i meant it to.

Taeil was sweaty and gross. He felt it in the way his poly blend polo stuck to his back and ribs, in the way his Old Spice had worn down, in the way exhaustion had forced the customer service smile to fall off his face two hours before his shift ended. The last two hours of being the manager at the east downtown AT&T branch had been possibly the longest two hours of Taeil’s life. There was nothing he wanted to do more than go home to a hot shower a home-cooked meal by his lovely boyfriend and sleep in his lumpy bed. But when dating Donghyuck that wasn’t possible.

Donghyuck accosted him the second Taeil stepped in the door, he hadn't even taken his shoes off before Donghyuck was slinging soft arms around his neck and nuzzling into it.

"Welcome home babyyyyyy." Donghyuck's voice was whiny, fake high-pitched, Taeil closed his eyes. Taeil wasn't in the mood to play Hyuck's fake obsession games, he clearly wanted something. Taeil let him hang for a minute before he gently disentangled himself of his shoes and coat. Donghyuck was back on him in an instant, this time back hugging him.

"How was your dayyyyy," Taeil rolled his eyes, normally it took at least one beer for Donghyuck to act like this but he seemed entirely sober.

"Awful.Very long and hard with the world's most incompetent customers, how was sitting on my couch all day eating my food?" Donghyuck was on an almost week-long break from his private college for a holiday he didn't even celebrate, and he had spent all of it barely leaving Taeil's apartment. A good bit of it barely leaving Taeil's bed. Taeil leaned back against him a bit, he was glad Donghyuck was here, even if he was feeling a little grumpy.

"It was good, I missed you loads though," Taeil could hear his pout even if he couldn't see it, "thought of you alll day." Taeil laughed.

"Thought of me while watching 90 day Fiance?" Donghyuck giggled. He didn't laugh at other people's jokes a lot, it was one of Taeil's favorite things about him, the touch of narcism that made him laugh at his own and Taeil's jokes the hardest.

"Of course. I wouldn't need 90 days to marry you." Taeil laughed.

"Are you proposing?" He asked with disbelief. Donghyuck made a noise like he was considering it.

"Hmmmm, maybe let me get my degree first." Taeil turned around and pecked Donghyuck, once, twice, his breath smelled sort of garlicky.

"Did you make dinner?"

"Nah, I ate a really late lunch. Maybe we can get dinner... after?" Taeil blinked.

"After what?," Donghyuck tucked his chin back into Taeil's neck so Taeil couldn't see him, "What are you planning brat?" Taeil resisted the urge to shiver when Donghyuck pressed a few careful open mouth kisses to his neck leading up to his ear. He did, however, shiver when Donhyuck spoke, whisper soft right into his ear.

"I wanna play, just a quick conversation with my favorite uncle."

"Right now?"

"I've been thinking about it all day. On your bed."

"Fuck," Taeil swore under his breath. And then, "Okay." Donghyuck immediately wriggled back, out of Taeil's space.

"What did you wanna talk about Donghyuck?" Taeil asked, he usually started things off when they did this. Donghyuck liked to pretend to be shy, like now, Donghyuck pretended to be shy, pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands looking at Taeil before glancing to the floor.

"It's just. I really really really wanna transfer to art school," Taeil could laugh, no one had less of an artistic eye than his boyfriend but instead, he listened, "and I got in! I got in but financial aid will only pay so much, and Dad won't pay the rest." Donghyuck took a step forward. "And I know you haven't always been close to my dad..." Donghyuck trailed off, Taeil took a step forward, until he could put a friendly comforting hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, massaging the muscles there until it was slightly more than friendly.

These were recurring characters, sort of, this fantasy, uncle nephew had been one of Donghyuck's favorites. Something about the age, something about the relation, it made Donghyuck itch, and Taeil loved to watch him itch. He had been weirded out at first, but after the first time, Taeil immediately saw the appeal, the way it made Donghyuck react, the way it made everything feel so much more impactful, like each of his words or actions had more weight.

"It's okay Hyuckie, we're family you can be honest with me." Donghyuck took a quick gasp in, Taeil massaged his shoulder a little more.

"You've just always been so supportive of me, so kind, always looking after me, I know its a lot, but I know you're way better with money than my dad." Taeil chuckled at that. "Is there any way you can help me out? So I can chase my dream?" It was cliche but Donghyuck delivered the line with utter sincerity. Taeil made a move to step back but Donghyuck grabbed his hands, his wide eyes still trained on the elder.

"Now Donghyuck, you know I love you, but that's a lot of money." Donhyuck surged forward, he clutched Taeil's hand to his bony chest.

"Please Uncle Taeil I'll make it worth it to you I promise!" Taeil cocked his head to the side.

"How Donghyuckie? How could you repay me? Like a loan?" Donghyuck brought Taeil's hand higher until it was right in front of his mouth clutched in both of his. Taeil's hand wasn't any bigger than Donghyuck's in fact they might be smaller, but Donghyuck always treated them so reverently.

"Uncle Taeil, you've always been so special to me," Taeil sucks in a breath when Donghyuck presses a kiss to the back of his hand, "And I know I'm special to you too. How many of your nephews would you even consider this for?" He wouldn't.

"You're my favorite." Taeil wasn't even in character there, but it still worked. It was just, in that moment, with Donghyuck's lips brushing the back of his hand, and his eyes on his own, he needed to say it.

"You're my favorite too. What if in exchange for you helping with my school," Donghyuck kissed his hand again, too wet to be anything but sinful, "I showed you how much I liked you." Taeil tried to take a step back, made a half-hearted attempt at taking his hand away.

"Donghyuck we shouldn't." Hyuck only held on tighter.

"But I just like you so much!" Donghyuck said that in real life too, but then it was faker, curling up behind Taeil in the kitchen, playing with one of Taeil's hands as he drove, sucking one of Taeil's toes into his mouth in order to wake him up. Taeil would half shove him off and then in a fake voice he would say 'but I just like you so much!' It didn't sound so fake here.

"I like you too Donghyuck but that doesn't mean we should." This was one of Taeil's favorite parts, the pushback, making Donghyuck work for it.

"This could be good for both of us," Donghyuck bit his lower lip before speaking again, "I would get to go to school, and I could make you feel so good."

"We're related." Donghyuck huffed a breath that made his fluffy bags flutter.

"So, It's not like I can get pregnant-"

"Donghyuck!"

"What Uncle Taeil! What do you want me to say! I know you want me, I know you jerk off to me. So what if it's wrong, so what if its sort of fucked up, people do fucked up shit all the time, I _want_ you, I wanna make you feel good, I want you to fuck me and stuff me full-" Taeil cut Donghyuck by kissing him. Taeil had to lean up to kiss Donghyuck but he didn't surrender a modicum of control. There was no opening up, there was no tongue on the bottom lip asking for permission, there was just this. Mouths feeding into each other, like they were each trying to consume the other, a sense of desperation so intense it bled over into each press of their lips on one another. It was a good kiss. It didn't stay as just a kiss for very long.

Before either came up for air Taeil was already pushing at Donghyuck's thin hips, pressing him backwards down the skinny hallway of his apartment and into his bedroom. Taeil broke the kiss to push Donghyuck down on the bed and crawl after him. Taeil's mattress squeaked in protest, but they paid it no mind, not like this with Donghyuck under him on his bed still fully clothed and still managing to look like sex incarnate.

"How are you going to show me how much you like me Hyuckie?" Donghyuck pulled Taeil down on the bed next to him so he could slide down his body to the tent in Taeil's work khaki's.

"Just like this." Donghyuck unclasped Taeil's belt like it was worth more than four dollars at the Village Thrift, like it was made of gold and unicorn tears or actual genuine leather. He unthreaded it from the loops carefully and wrapped it around his hand so it would keep its shape before leaning over to put it on the side table. Taeil sat up on his elbows to watch him, the careful way he unbuttoned Taeil's pants, the slide of the zipper, the way he took his cock out with warm, cautious fingers, anticipation built in Taeil's stomach.

Donghyuck looked at him, and fuck he was beautiful. Taeil had taken a bit to come around before he agreed to go on a date with Donghyuck, but it was never because he wasn't beautiful. His skin glowed, his teeth were pearl-white, and gleamed when he smiled and his eyes were dark and expressive in a way that begged a second look. Taeil put a hand on Donghyuck's cheek to cup his jaw, to feel the small scrape of stubble there. At first it was a lot of things, Donghyuck was young, he was immature, he was still in school. But more than any of those things, Donghyuck was persistent, Donghyuck was beautiful.

"I Just like you so much. More than I should." Donghyuck's eyes shone with truth, and then he was swallowing half of Taeil's dick in one go. Taeil could feel himself in his mouth with the hand on Donghyuck's jaw, the way he pushed his small mouth to take his cock. Taeil groaned at the feeling, his dick pressing into the ridged roof of his mouth, warm slick cheeks around him, the tight suction when Donghyuck hallowed his cheeks, it was overwhelming. Taeil moved his hand to thread his fingers through Donghyuck's fluffy hair, to push his bangs off his forehead and card his fingers through his hair.

"So good Hyuckie. Such a good boy." Donghyuck moaned around Taeil's length and bopped a hair deeper, he couldn't really deepthroat, or he couldn't without bitching and complaining the whole next day but Taeil didn't care, not when he looked so perfect like this, lips stretched, cheeks hallowed, hand pumping the length he couldn't fit.

Donghyuck pulled off and continued to pump Taeil's dick, now slick with his salvia, "I can be so good for you, I promise." Donghyuck plunged himself back down, taking Taeil farther until Taeil felt the head brush against the back of Donghyuck's throat. He gasped, involuntarily pulling at Donghyuck's soft hair at the sensation.

"God kid, you're gonna be the death of me." Donghyuck only moaned around him again, the vibrations pulling more pleasure still from his cock. Taeil made Donghyuck stop when he saw the desperate way the younger had started to rock against the mattress between Taeils legs. He pulled Donghyuck up to kiss him again, he didn't taste so much like garlic anymore. Taeil didn't ask Donghyuck for help taking off his clothes, he was too impatient for the careful way Donghyuck treated him, he would lose his mind if Donghyuck tried to fold his fucking AT&T polo. Instead, Taeil pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, pushing his pants and boxers down quickly after so he could turn his attention to Donghyuck.

He started at his feet, tugging off mismatched orange and pink socks, before moving on to pull down his sweatpants. They were Taeil's, Donghyuck was always stealing his clothes, and as such his bare ankles stuck out a bit, Taeil hooked his finger into them and the waistband of his boxer-briefs to quickly rid him of them. Donghyuck hadn't expected that he covered his face with his sleeves, some combination of mock-shy and genuinely embarrassed, Taeil didn't mind, he could look at Donghyuck all day.

Taeil brought his hands down to pet down the downy soft hair on Donghyuck's legs, trying to soothe him, but also wanting to feel the soft give of his thighs and the muscle of his calves. Donghyuck's legs looked a million miles long, strong and soft and perfectly formed but they looked even better when Taeil spread them apart and hooked them around his own waist. Taeil tugged Donghyuck's forearms away from his face. It was red, Taeil knew his chest would be rosy too, his eyes were guarded, a half-formed pout already pulling at his lips.

"You're so beautiful." Donghyuck closed his eyes but he smiled, something small, almost shy.

"Shut up and fuck me you sap." Taeil laughed, partially in disbelief, he recovered himself quickly and yanked the bottom of Donghyuck's sweatshirt half up to that it covered his head and arms and left him tangled in the mess. Donghyuck whined and wriggled and emerged from his cage red face and panting and blessedly shirtless.

"Is that any way to treat me? After what I'm doing for you?" Annoyance melted off Donghyuck's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just want you so bad, please Uncle Taeil." Taeil leaned forward, pressing sweaty forehead to sweaty forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me? Hopefully?" Taeil laughed into the kiss. Kissing Donghyuck was familiar, he could multitask, as he sucked on Donghyuck's bottom lip his hand explored between Donghyuck's legs. He gave his hard dick an appreciative squeeze and a couple of firm strokes before making his way lower. Taeil pulled back.

"Fuck baby you prepped?"

"Wanted to be ready for you, didn't wanna make you do any work." Taeil kissed him in thanks, hummed into his sweet mouth, his sour mouth, his nasty mouth. His nasty boy.

Taeil didn't _have_ to do any prep but that didn't stop him from lubing up a couple fingers and pressing into him. He was so tight, not a virgin before Taeil by any means, but still relatively inexperienced. Still so tight.

"Puh-lease Puh-lease I've been waiting so long," Donghyucks voice was half a sob, Taeil got the message. He picked up the pace before pulling out his finger to slick himself up and line up. Donghyuck hiked his legs up higher, and when Taeil pressed in, a long slow glide, Donghyuck keened.

He was so fucking tight, clamping down around him with a vice grip it took all of Taeil's considerable restraint to keep from thrusting into him frantically.

"Breathe Hyuckie." Donghyuck glared at him petulantly, but took a few measured breaths and relaxed just a fraction, just enough for Taeil to fuck back into him. Donghyuck keened again and he didn't stop, each time Taeil's hips met his Donghyuck couldn't resist letting out a high sharp sound.

Taeil changed the angle, bringing Donghyuck's ankles up to his shoulders so that each thrust dragged along his prostate, Donghyuck didn't wail, Donghyuck didn't scream or cry out, instead he went completely quiet, a silent scream on his lips as his eyes fluttered in pleasure. The most effective way to shut Donghyuck wasn't to shove a dick in his mouth, it was this, overwhelming pleasure that made it so it took all of his concentration to remember to breathe.

Taeil couldn't help but pick up the pace at that, at the completely unattractive but also breathtakingly beautiful face of his lover in ecstasy. He did that, nothing made Taeil feel better about himself, feel sexier than knowing that he did that, that he was every reason Donghyuck lost any semblance of composure.

Taeil reached a hand between Donghyuck's legs when he felt his own climax coming. He brought Donghyuck over the edge first, thumbing under the head of his cute cock and slamming into him relentlessly, Donghyuck finally made a sound again when he came, a long drawn out whimper. It went straight to Taeil's cock. Taeil managed a few more exciting thrusts before he was spilling into him, buzzing white noise filling all his extremities.

Taeil's brain back to him zoned out staring at Donghyuck's bony chest. There was a small pool there, a few drops across his ribs where Taeil's sweat had dripped down. He leaned forward and licked it off, before letting himself collapse into him, Donghyucks arms wound around him instantly.

Taeil was hypersensitive, overstimulated, Donghyuck's walls felt painful around him but he didn't pull out yet, he wanted to be close.

"Thank you," Donghyuck mumbled into Taeil's sweaty hair. Taeil looked up, propping his chin on the younger chest, like this he could see his face, not his most flattering angle, Taeil could see right up either nostril, but his eyes were still big and expressive and lovely. The games were over, the pretending stopped, those eyes were all his boyfriend, all his Donghyuck. He was so lovely.

Taeil turned his head, resting his cheek on Donghyuck's chest and closed his eyes, he could still feel Donghyuck's eyes one him.

"I just like you so much Hyuckie"

**Author's Note:**

> [Consider Checking Out This BLM Info](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> I do not see ANY of this money it is all for charity consider checking it out 
> 
> [My twitter (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)
> 
>   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
